


Insanity

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was definitely out of his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

_This_ was insanity. The most likely outcome was his death, while the least likely one would be getting what he wanted. He'd heard a statistic once that roughly 15% of the population was gay. Even if you accounted for lying and statistical error the chance was slim. That, was the first thing he had to consider but, other than asking, he didn't know very many ways to find out for sure; so he pushed it aside as unhelpful.

And, then one had to factor in chemistry. Kakashi supposed if you considered that, then maybe it was a good sign. They definitely had chemistry. Explosive was a very, very good word to use when describing their... relationship? Okay, so maybe that was more of a bad sign than it was a good one.

He wondered if what they had, could be considered a relationship when their interactions consisted of a loose association, connected only by a few minimal factors. 'Association.' Now that seemed to be a bit more accurate. Yes, they knew each other. Still, that the other might be interested in him was an entirely different matter. Half the time Iruka seemed to want to kill him.

Then there were the little things that made him question his logic. As well formed as it was. There was the fact that the chunin blushed when he complimented him. Even, if it had been couched in the pathetic guise of complimenting his student. But, it was a blush. Did men blush when others paid them compliments, or was that only if the guy liked the other? He wasn't sure.

If Iruka hated him wouldn't he have turned down even Naruto's invitation if it meant sitting next to somebody he couldn't stand? Honestly, the chunin never even hesitated. And had on one occasion had even gone to a festival with them. That, had been nice...

Iruka had seemed shocked when he'd loaned him Pakkun but... he hadn't said anything except thank you the next time they'd 'run into each other.' Although, he had looked decidedly uncomfortable before excusing himself to run errands.

Kakashi frowned, hating his logic. It was circular without answers. It was stupid to think Iruka would want to spend time with him. Idiotic, to consider the possibility that the man would want to go on a date with him. And, it was down right insane to do what he was doing.

But, despite the obvious question to his sanity and quite possibly his intelligence, he was going to do it. So, taking another deep breath he stepped up to the mission desk. The room was empty, perfect or not, if you considered that he now had no reason to back out.

"Would you..." Kakashi swallowed nervously, blushing and sweating slightly from nerves. "wanttomaybegetdinnersometime?" There! He'd asked and now... now he could run away.

"I'd liked that." Iruka smiled at him, a light blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi grinned, relieved. Insanity, really wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
